


Collection of Drabbles

by naudreyteampancakes



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Also others - Freeform, And a good pirate guy, Aww, Drabbles from the deep abyss of tumblr, Duke being a heart of gold, Gen, PUPPY GIFT, all in one, audrey wakes up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naudreyteampancakes/pseuds/naudreyteampancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serie of drabbles, asked over tumblr. Part 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You want a Cookie?

1\. You want a Cookie?

Audrey wasn’t even up yet, still sleeping, when she heard a knock on her door.

"Coming, coming!"

When she opened the door she met a little puppy, all happy, that really seemed like a gift from nowhere but it brought her up some happiness, standing in front of her with a note besides it.

"Didn’t know it was Christmas." she mumbled.

She took the dog in her arms, wich licked her face at the moment she was near it, and once she had her personal space or so cleared, she took the note and read it in her head.

“Y’know, when you had that dog once, called him Cookie, then quickly gave up on him because you knew the Hunter was coming for you and you didn’t wanted to keep him like it wouldn’t work or something like that… Well, I found that puppy— and before you find me to have the whole interogatory about if I stole it and stuff, well I’m telling you right now—I bought him from the Haven pet shop. Calm down I wouldn’t have stoled a pet, I may be a criminal but I also do have my limits. Thought maybe that you’re here to stay for good this time, you’d like a permanent friend by your side to cheer you up a bit with all this shit still going on around here.

Your pirate with a heart of gold aka,

Duke.”

Audrey read the note maybe three times and she couldn’t stop smiling. “No way, this is the best kind of thievery ever.” “I’m a good thief.” She remembered this little moment they shared in Colorado and chuckled.

The puppy woofed at Audrey’s chuckle like if he was laughing, too, and licked again the woman who would now take care of him.

"And how am I gonna call you? Cookie? Again? Cupcake maybe? Can’t call you Oreo. Hm…" She wondered half a minute about it and finally shouted, "Oh! I know! What do you think about Chippit?" The pup woofed three times and giggled like the best thing ever in his life had happened.

"Yeah, Chippit."

And she closed the door, going back to sleep, now with her new friend.


	2. 2.New Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a Reality!AU, like the life we all live, Duke helps Audrey finding a job. It may be a world that has never had any trouble at all, but their destiny end up being the same after all...

Audrey had reached her mid-twenties. She was now seen as a responsible adult. She has done all the studies she wanted and needed and all, but then again, she still have never had a real job. Still helping people here and there, never really been paid for that, lending a helping hand to the ones in trouble, it was like community service for the population who needed it. She has always been the girl who helped and wanted to help everyone but never really took care of help herself. Her bestfriend, Duke, was the opposite.

Though, recently he’ve been acting just like her, almost even more helping than her, but wanted to stop, saying he’s supposed to be selfish and all. And then, he continued to help. He was hilarious. He’s also the one telling her it was time for her to get a job. Anything she wanted to do. All she had on mind was wanting to help people in need.

"You, Audrey Parker, are never gonna change."

"May be right!" She always replies with a smile.

On her fabulous adventure to find a permanent job, and no idea in mind, Duke permited himself to throw ideas there and let Audrey wonder about it.

Psychiatrist, social worker, police officer, nurse, etc, etc.

Audrey did have done a lot of studies, but she didn’t felt like she could be a psychiatrist. Social worker could be an option, but then again, it’s not exactly what she feels like a job made for her. Nurse would be fine, but staying inside all day long was the one thing she hated the most. She prefered to move here and go there and always, or almost, be in movement. AND have someone by her side, a partner.

That’s when the idea of police officer became interesting.

You’re always on the movement, you help people, the most you can and in the better way you can, it’s a job she could do all her life and she’d have a partner.

When she asked Duke to come over to look for this option with her—in reality, it was kinda like a first day of job, to see what they would look like—he said:

"Hey, y’know, I may be helping and all, but I have nothing of a cop. And remember my relation with the police? The worst! So if you go there, it’s witout me."

"But what are you gonna do then?"

"I’ve always dreamed of opening a Resto-Bar."

Audrey chuckled and replied, “That’s what I like about you, Duke. You always follow your dreams.”

"Yeah, I could win the jackpot one day, move somewhere else, open my bar. Oh don’t worry, I’d tell you ‘bout it."

It made Audrey laugh, “Yeah, right!” she punched him on his arm, in a friendly way but hard enought to make him back off.

"Ouch!"

"I thought you were more though than that!"

"Yeah yeah whatever. You better go. They’ll start the super-officer meeting witout you. Go on and save lives Officer Agent Parker." He teased her. "Yeah. I see myself calling you like that."

"Shut up Duke!" She laughed as she runned inside the building.

Names were being called, she arrived just in time.

"Parker?"

"Yes it’s me!"

"You’re gonna team up with Mr. Wuornos over here."

She looked at the man who waved at her.

Yep. I am definitely gonna love this job, she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still goldheartedduke who sent this ask.


	3. Snuggling in the bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey wakes up to Jordan in her bed. They decide to stay there since they have nothing else planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sent by notactuallyjordanmckee: "Sleep: I'll write a drabble of my character snuggling in the bed with yours."

This morning, Audrey woke up besides Jordan, all tangled up with her, legs and arms. She had a small blank and quickly remembered how she ended up here. Jordan have had a bad time because of her trouble, again, and came running to Audrey for some recomfort. Her being the one person she felt good with, she was also the first and only person she could think about.

That night, she came in tears to Audrey, not being able to speak. The immune woman took care of her, once again, gave her attention and some love in a friendly way. Jordan was a though girl, but every hero has it’s issuses. When it came to her trouble, Jordan was a very sensible woman.

Hopefully Audrey was there and morning had come up.

"You awake?" Jordan asked.

"Oh, yeah i’m sorry. Didn’t wanted to wake you up."

"No, it’s okay." She smiled to her friend. "I was the one waiting for you to wake up, actually."

"Oh, how convenient.", Audrey chuckled. "Do you feel better than last night."

"Really much more better.", Jordan admited. "Y’know, since we are close, I feel like I can brave anything in the world. And I love this feeling. I’m so happy we hot along well."

"So am I."

Both felt the other hug tight and were happy. They stayed few minutes in that position when Jordan asked:

"Soooo did you planned to move or…?"

"I did, but I don’t anymore. I guess you didn’t either?"

"I could almost think that your trouble is to be able to read thoughts if you wouldn’t be immune."

They laughed and decided that a day started this perfectly should stay this way and that’s why they haven’t moved from Audrey’s bed since then.


	4. I'm dying.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan comes to Audrey, badly hurt, and the one thing she tells Audrey is "I'm dying."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notactuallyjordanmckee, "Send me a quote or a word and my muse will react to it." - I'm dying.

"I’m dying."

Audrey was just outside her appartement when she noticed Jordan limping toward her.

"Jordan?"

Her face went from relax to worried and scared when Jordan clutched just in front of her. She rushed to her catching her in her fall and tried to reassure her.

"No no, Jordan. C’mon, stay with me please, you’ll see it’s gonna be okay. Jordan…"

She wanted to call an ambulance but her cellphone was dead. She yelled, “Is anyone out there somewhere?! Please! Call 9-1-1!”

She looked at her friend’s face. She seemed calm, but sad. A single tear ran down her face. It was almost night, but her skin was so cold.

"Jordan please, don’t leave me… You can’t leave me… I’m gonna fix you okay? Everything’s going to be fine." She rubbed her face. And started to cry.

No one was around, surprisingly. Duke hadn’t opened the bar today. Must have stayed all day at the Cape Rouge. Damnit Duke, why today?

Jordan breathed for the last time in Audrey’s arms, as Audrey hold her the tightest she could.

"Jordan…"

She let out a sob, rocking herself, trying to chase this thought, this reality that she was holding. She couldn’t keep those tears anymore.

Jordan died in front her, in her own arms and she didn’t have any chance to save her.

Jordan was dead.


	5. I miss you, Audrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey sneaks up behing Jordan to hug her and they have a discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notactuallyjordanmckee: "Your muse sneaks up behind mine to hug her."

This day, Audrey found Jordan, who seemed melancolic, walking all alone on the street. She was relax, but sad, kinda. Jordan hadn’t noticed her, being lost in her thoughts and also, Audrey was walking behind her. Audrey told herself this was the best moment to try to make her smile. Can’t bump into, it’ll be too violent and direct and this is not what Jordan needs right now. She was behind her, why not sneaking up right there and telling her hi? Cause, that’s ehat she did.

She runned, but subtlely, to her friend and took her by back.

"Hi Jordan. You seem sad. Might want a little company to make you feel better? It may also been none of my business but we could chat about it, or just, let it go."

It actually made Jordan smile. “Hey, Audrey. Of course a night at you place is always a good thing. I miss those nights, we have to do them as much as before. I could sleep soooo well at those times. I miss you, Audrey.”

"Aww," she gave her a kiss on her cheek. "It’s ok, I’ll always be there. Now, shall we walk in direction of my appartement?"

"With pleasure!"

And so they walked to the Gull, happily.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey and Jordan are in New York

Now you’re in New York!  
Concrete jungles where dreams are made of,  
There’s nothing you can’t do,  
Now you’re in New York!  
These streets will make you feel brand new,  
Big lights will inspire you,  
Now you’re in New York, New york, New york!

They swear they could hear the song going on and on in their heads as they walked up Times Square.

Yes, Jordan and Audrey were in New York.

Both of them decided they’d take vacations from Haven, because in that case, yes they do need a break from this town. Both were now friends and both have had the same idea.

So they thought, why the fuck not?

It has been complicated to “escape” it because of all the stuff with Audrey, or Lexie for the Guard, and Nathan not being sure of that idea since he knows about her and wants to protect her from absolutely everything, but they manage to take a car, save enough money and make plans for this trip,hell yeah, they were doing it and finally, finally they arrived.

"Man… Look at this place! Why don’t I appear hear every 27 years, huh?"

"Well, think about it. If you would always come back hear, we wouldn’t have met and wouldn’t have had the chance to know the awesome person that you are and neither would have Duke and Jennifer and, even if I hate to mention it, you wouldn’t have known Nathan. May be a very good thing that you appear in Haven." She smiled at her friend, waiting for some answer, when all she got back was a smile and a "yeah".

They both stayed quiet for a moment until Audrey remembers why they came here. And she completely changed of attitude.

"Y’know what, forget about that. Let’s just forget Nathan and Duke and the Guard and everything connected to Haven for all the time we’re here, for one week, let’s think about us. We wanted a break from this there, why would we talk about it now that we’re far away from it. We got cash, time, and freedom. We’re in town with the highest amount of shops of any genre. And I’m telling you we are going to spent all of this money on some GOOD stuff. Now, Haven doesn’t exist anymore. New York is our play ground and we got time to do or act however we want. So let’s do it!"

"Do I see some parts of that Lexie of yours coming out?" Jordan asked, smirking.

"Maybe." She smiled again,"Now let’s go. We waisted enough time talking. Let’s have fun!"

And Audrey took Jordan by her hand as they runned up the famous crowded place and lived their life in some way they would have never thought before.


End file.
